Not Another SongFic!
by maiko forever
Summary: Abbey goes crazy, and with her friends, takes the Avatar characters off Doughnut's hand and make them sing and dance. I DID NOT MAKE THE ORIGINAL.
1. Abbey's Plan

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_**

**I do not own the original story plot, but I did not steal it. The Poisoned Doughnut of DOOM gave me full permission to write my own version of her series, _Doughnut's Done It Again_. Here is the link to the original version if you haven't read it already: **** flames are tolerated, but compliments and critiques are welcome. Sit back and enjoy!**

Abbey went maybe a little too far with herself. She is obsessed with _Avatar, _and her favorite story in all of is the Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM's series, _Doughnut's Done It Again_. So, a few weeks ago, she contacted the author of that series and asked for something. Abbey asked for permission to take the Avatar characters off of Doughnut's hands and to lock them in her school's auditorium to make them sing and dance for her enjoyment. Doughnut agreed, finished her series, and handed over the characters to her fellow fan girl. Doughnut delivered them by plane to Arizona, where Abbey lives, with the help of her fellow Pastries.

"They're all yours now," said Doughnut. She shook Abbey's hand, and waved goodbye to all of her former prisoners. "I'll miss you guys!"

Doughnut walked up to Jin. "I'm sorry I enjoyed myself by tazing you. I apologize. Hug?" She said and held up her arms. Jin smiled and embraced Doughnut. Little did Jin know that Doughnut had on last trick up her sleeve. She tazed Jin in her back and she fell to the floor, twitching. Doughnut laughed and she, Muffin, and Cupcake said their final farewells. Then they turned and got on a plane to fly back to California.

Abbey, with the help of her other obsessed friend Victoria, herded the Avatar characters into the school's auditorium. As the characters took their seats, with much reluctance might she add, Abbey and Victoria hopped unto the stage and stood center.

"Hello! I'm Abbey," she introduced, "And this is my good friend Victoria. We're going to make you sing and dance to music from famous musicals and Broadway productions! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Abbey waited for applause and cheering, but got quite the opposite. She heard moans, cries, screams, and Abbey thought she heard Sokka scream, "Not again!"

"Well, then," she said, "This is gonna be different."

"How so?" Aang spoke up. Some other characters asked the same thing.

"Yeah, Abbey. How?" Victoria whispered. Abbey shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea. I'm making this up as I go along."

"Great plan, chief." Victoria shook her head disapprovingly, and sat down in the front and center seat with the audience.

"Thanks, Vicky." Abbey silently cursed her friend. "Anyway, I will try to get at least twenty songs sung, but I'll see how many people like this as we go along."

"What people?" Katara asked. She sat next to Zuko while he wrapped his arm around her. _Ugh, gag me, _Abbey thought.

"You guys don't know? All this time you have been filmed! Look at the camera and wave at my cameraperson, Mattysen."

All of the prisoners turned to a girl in the far corner of the room. Indeed, there was a camera. Out from behind it popped out a short girl. Mattysen smiled, waved, and went back to behind the camera.

"Alrighty then!" Abbey said cheerfully. "Next chapter we will sing!" She turned to two specific people in the audience. "Sokka and Mai, go with Victoria and warm up your singing voices. You two are up first!" As Mai and Sokka walked to the piano where Victoria was sitting down, Abbey got off the stage and locked the doors.

"We will now begin," she said with maniacal laughter.


	2. Tango: Maureen

Abbey got on stage and cleared her throat. "Now, lets kick off my new story with one of my favorite songs! I've changed the words a little, but you should recognize the song. If you don't just look at the title of this chapter." She turned to Sokka and Mai, who were now dressed in modern day clothes. "Are you two ready?" she asked ecstatically.

"I'm used to singing, but not with the _enemy._" Sokka said, and glared at his singing partner.

"And I'm used to singing, but not about _this!" _Mai screamed. She was fuming, and her face was red.

"Well, this is the most expressive I've ever seen you, Mai, so maybe doing this song was for the better! Begin!" Victoria started playing the piano, and the first two victims to Abbey's torture began to sing. Ty Lee and Jet awaited behind the curtain for them to come in and help with the song.

Mai:

_The samples won't delay, _

_but the cables-_

Sokka:

_There's another way._

_Say something; anything._

Mai (into a microphone):

_Test 1, 2, 3 . . ._

Sokka:

_Anything but that._

Mai:

_This is weird._

Sokka:

_It's weird._

Mai:

_Very weird._

Sokka:

_Fucking weird._

Mai:

_I'm so mad_

_that I don't know what to do._

_Fighting with microphones,_

_freezing down to my bones,_

_and to top it all off:_

_I'm with you!_

Sokka:

_Feel like going insane?_

_Got a fire in your brain?_

_And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?_

Mai:

_As a matter of fact-_

Sokka:

_Honey, I know this act._

_It's called "The Tango: Ty Lee"_

_The Tango: Ty Lee!_

_It's a dark dizzy merry-go-round!_

_As she keeps you dangling_

Mai (spoken):  
_You're wrong!_

Sokka:  
_Your heart she is mangling_

Mai (spoken):  
_It's different with me!_

Sokka:  
_And you toss and you turn  
'cause her cold eyes can burn.  
Yet you yearn and you churn _

_and rebound!_

Mai:  
_I think I know what you mean . . . _

Both:  
_The Tango: Ty Lee!_

Sokka:_  
Has she ever pouted her lips  
and called you 'pookie?'_

Mai (spoken):  
_Never_

Sokka:  
_Have you ever _

_doubted a kiss or two?_

Mai:  
_This is . . . spooky.  
Did you swoon when she walked through the door?_

Sokka:  
_Every time,_

_so be cautious._

Mai:  
_Did she moon over other boys?_

Sokka:  
_More than moon ._

Mai:  
_I'm getting nauseous._

Sokka and Mai threw off their coats, as if challenging one another. They started to dance the tango around the stage with Sokka leading.

Sokka (spoken):  
_Where'd you learn to tango?_

Mai (spoken)  
_With the French ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's. And you?_

Sokka (spoken):  
_With Nanette Himmelfarb, the rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center._

The two switched places and Mai began to lead. Sokka seemed to be struggling with tangoing backwards.

Sokka (spoken):  
_It's hard to do this backwards._

Mai (spoken):  
_You should try it in heels!_

Mai dropped Sokka from the dip she had him in. By the time Sokka got back up, Abbey had used her authoring powers to cause a sudden quick-change between the characters on stage. They were both in formal wear. Ty Lee and Jet ran then onto the stage and started to tango, also, but quite aggressively. Mai and Sokka were tangoing again, too, but they soon averted their attention to the other couple on stage.

Mai:  
_She cheated._

Sokka:  
_She cheated._

Mai:  
_Ty Lee cheated._

Sokka:  
_Fucking cheated._

Mai:  
_I'm defeated;  
I should give up right now._

Sokka:  
_Got to look on the bright side  
With all of your might!_

Mai:  
_I'd fall for her still anyhow._

Both:  
_When you're dancing her dance,  
you don't stand a chance.  
Her grip of romance  
makes you fall._

Sokka:  
_So you think, might as well,_

Mai:  
_Dance a tango to hell._

Both:  
_At least I'll have tangoed at all!  
The Tango: Ty Lee!  
Got to dance 'til your diva is through.  
You pretend to believe her  
'cause in the end, you can't leave her.  
But the end it will come,  
still you have to play dumb  
'til you're glum and you bum  
and turn blue._

Sokka:  
_Why do we love when she's mean?_

Mai:  
_And she can be so obscene . . ._

My Ty Lee . . . 

Both:  
_The Tango: Ty Lee!_

"Yay!" Abbey squealed, and ran onstage to hug her first singing victims.

"Why, Mai," Ty Lee teased, "I had no idea you felt that way about me!" Ty Lee burst into a fit of giggles. Mai was fuming and staring at Abbey with hate.

"Look, Mai," Abbey said, "I'm sorry. I don't believe you're a lesbian, but some other fanpeople do. So there; 'tis not my fault." Abbey crossed her arms and smiled. Mai was still angry and tried to throw a stiletto at her. Abbey barely ducked in time. "Alright, those need to go."


	3. Playing With The Big Boys

With much struggle, and help from her friends, Abbey was able to get the sharp knives away from Mai. After she finally locked them up in a safe, she stepped unto center stage.

"Alright, I know you guys are tense due to being kidnapped . . . Again . . . But stay with me here! It'll end up being fun, I promise." Abbey looked to her audience/victims and heard moans. The only people she didn't hear anything from was Katara and Zuko, who were busy making out in the back of the room. Abbey picked up a spray bottle, ran up to them, and squirted them.

"No! Bad teenagers! Hormones will not be tolerated here!" Abbey screamed at them. The random squirts seemed to tear themselves away from each other for a while, so she got back onstage.

"Okay then, where was I?" Abbey continued, "Oh, that's right. I want to introduce you to two people very special to me!" Abbey ran up to the auditorium's main entrance, unlocked it, and let in two men. One was very tall with brown hair and one was very well built with black hair.

"People," she said hugging the tall brown-haired boy, "This is my big brother, Ezekiel. He will be my co writer and bodyguard. Be nice to me, and he will be nice to you. Be mean to me, and no one will find your body." Abbey gave a smile and walked to the other boy, who wrapped his arms around her.

"And this," she continued, "Is my boyfriend, Billy. He will also be my bodyguard. Be nice to me, and he _might _be nice to you." Abbey leaned and kissed him quickly, only to being sprayed with water by Katara.

"Bad hormonal teenagers!" she yelled, and then ran away.

"Do you want me to go after her?" Ezekiel asked, cracking his knuckles (Abbey twitched; when people crack their knuckles, it REALLY freaks her out).

"No," she said, "I guess that's fair." Abbey did steal a quick glare at Katara, and shot a look that said, _You will pay for this. I'm the author, remember?_

She wrung the water from her hair and got back onstage, joined by Victoria. "Alright, next up is Fire Lord Ozai and Zhao! Aang, will you be a dear and help them out?" Abbey asked sweetly (one of Abbey's most powerful weapons: deceit). Aang was all too happy to jump on stage with them.

"If you would please, Vicky," Abbey said to her friend at the piano. The music started to play. "Begin, please!" Ozai and Zhao began to sing to Aang, who was playing on with them. Zuko, Azula, and Iroh were in the background waiting for their parts.

Both:  
_By the power of Ra...  
Mut...Nut..._

_Khnum...Ptah...  
Nephthys...Nekhbet..._

_Sobek...Sekhment...  
Sokar...Selket..._

_Reshpu...Wadjet...  
Anubis...Anukis...  
Seshmu...Meshkent..._

_Hemsut...Tefnut...  
Heket...Mafdet...  
Ra...Mut..._

_Nut...Ptah...  
Hemsut...Tefnut..._

_Sokar...Selket...  
Seshmu...Reshpu..._

_Sobek...Wadjet...  
Heket...Mafdet..._

_Nephthys...Nekhbet..._

_Ra...  
_  
_So you think you've got friends in high places  
With the power to put us on the run  
Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces  
You'll know what power is when we are done  
Son..._

You're playing with the big boys now  
Playing with the big boys now  
Ev'ry spell and gesture  
Tells you who's the best, you're  
Playing with the big boys now

You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Stop this foolish mission  
Watch a true magician  
Give an exhibition how  
Pick up your silly twig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys now!  
  
Zuko, Azula, and Iroh:  
_By the power of Ra  
Mut, Nut, _

_Khnum, Ptah  
Sobek, Sekhmet, _

_Sokar, Selket  
Anumbis, Anukis  
Hemsut, Tefnut, _

_Meshkent, Mafdet...  
_  
Ozai and Zhao:  
_You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
By the might of Horus  
You will kneel before us  
Kneel to our splendorous power...  
You put up a front  
You put up a fight  
And just to show we feel no spite  
You can be our acolyte  
But first, boy, it's time to bow  
(Kowtow!)  
Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Playing with the big boys  
Now!_

"Yay!" Abbey clapped her hands hard, "That was great!" Her friends, boyfriend, and brother clapped, too. Katara was squealing with joy for Zuko.

"They sure do like each other, don't they?" Ezekiel said, smiling. He liked that relationship well enough to be happy for them. His sister was a totally different case, though.

"I guess," Abbey smirked. She shrugged. "I'm still hoping Mai will get up the nerves to talk to Zuko. They obviously belong together." Ezekiel was already shaking his head in disagreement.

"Whatever, little sis. You still have a lot to learn in the ways of love," he said, looking towards Billy, who was chatting with Ty Lee, "Apparently."

Abbey just shook her head and got on stage to congratulate her newest victims.


	4. I'm Not That Girl

Ezekiel and Abbey were talking privately while some of the Avatar characters took a break from singing.

"Why would you do that!?" Ezekiel yelled quietly at his sister. He was referring to Abbey's malicious plot.

"Simple," Abbey said with a smirk, "Zuko and Katara were born to hate each other. Zuko and Mai were born to love each other. Everyone knows these simple facts. I'm just thinking I should push those guys in the correct direction."

"But, Abbey," Ezekiel sneered, "Doughnut wanted Katara and Zuko to be together; she wrote it that way in her story. We need to respect that. This was, after all, her original plot."

"But, Ezekiel," Abbey said, " Doughnut passed the buck. If she didn't want me to have any say in the plot, she wouldn't have given me rights to it. So there." She stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Don't worry, I'm going to push them slowly to see if my plan would even have a chance of working." She waved, "I need to introduce the next song. And, Ezekiel," she leaned close to her brother, "Don't even try to stop me. I'm the author." Abbey walked back to the stage.

"Oh, little sister," Ezekiel said to himself as if he were talking to Abbey, "You have no idea . . ." Ezekiel disappeared to come up with a different plan. Abbey was already center stage.

"Okay, up next is," Abbey read from her clipboard, "Mai!" She heard a couple laughs come from the characters. Mai was already mad at Abbey for making her sing like a lesbian and for taking away her knives.

"Why do you hate me?" Mai moaned. She reluctantly got up and moved towards the stage.

"I don't hate you, Mai," Abbey said with a smile, "In fact, you're my favorite character. That's why I'm making you sing the most so far." Mai walked next to Abbey.

"I am really not enjoying this."

"Too bad, hun. _I'm_ enjoying this, so we will continue." As Abbey walked past Mai to give Victoria the sheet of music to play, she whispered into her prisoner's ear, "Besides, you'll thank me for this later." Mai just stared at her with a confused face.

"Now," Abbey said as she handed the sheet to Vicky, "Here is one of my favorite songs from my favorite musical of all time!" She was so excited she started bouncing.

"Okay, Mai," she said (and then laughed because "okay" and "Mai" rhyme). She ran to sit in between Katara and Zuko, so they couldn't play tonsil hockey while her plan was put into action. "Go!" Victoria started to play, and Mai started to sing . . . Again.

Mai:

_Hands touch, eyes meet._

_Sudden silence, sudden heat._

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl._

_He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl._

_Don't dream too far._

_Don't lose sight of who you are._

_Don't remember that rush of joy._

_He could be that boy. I'm not that girl. _

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal, _

_to the land of What-Might-Have-Been._

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel, _

_when reality sets back in._

_Blithe smile, lithe limb:_

_She whose winsome. She wins him._

_Gold hair with a gentle curl:_

_that's the girl he chose,_

_and heaven knows,_

_I'm not that girl._

_Don't wish. Don't start._

_Wishing only wounds the heart._

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl._

_There's a girl I know,_

_he loves her so._

_I'm not that girl._

Everyone was applauded; Mai was a pretty good singer for a person who wasted her time throwing knives.

"Gee, I wonder who I was singing about." Mai said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and controlled a blush. Abbey turned to look at Zuko; he was whistling and clapping. _Ha ha! My plan might work after all, _Abbey thought. She turned to look at Katara, who was the only one not clapping or cheering. She was too busy glaring at Mai for taking Zuko's attention. _Even better._

Abbey then looked towards her brother, who was staring at her. She mouthed, _I'm winning._ Ezekiel just shook his head and grinned his stupid brother-like grin. He mouthed, _Wait and see._


	5. When You Believe

Abbey stepped on stage and smiled. She looked at Mai, who was sitting in between Azula and Ty Lee. Mai shot her a look that said, "What are you planning next, you psycho?"

"Okay," Abbey said loudly to get the attention of the people in the audience, "I am taking a break from using Fire Nation people in my songs for a little bit. Now, we are going to see two people from two different nations. Now where are they?" Abbey looked from her clipboard to the audience, back and forth, until she found the two characters she wanted.

"Alright, I need Toph and Katara to come onstage please," she said with a large, amused smile. Katara got up and started to walk towards the stage. On her way up, she stuck her tongue out at Mai discreetly.

Toph, however, was not easily persuaded to get up. Only with some "help" from Billy and Ezekiel did she decide to get up and join Katara.

"Thank you, honey," she said to Billy sweetly. He told her that it wasn't a problem. Abbey kissed him on the cheek, only to get water whipped by Katara again.

"Okay, you're paying for that later," is all Abbey said in return.

"What about me?" Ezekiel said, waving his hand to get his sister's attention.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. Whatever," she said, and she turned to the girls on stage. "Good luck!" She turned back to the audience.

"I need a child or a couple to sing a couple lines in the song. Any takers?" Abbey asked. A few hands shot up, so she took them. The children who came up included Meng, Koko, and Lee. A few young girls from Kyoshi Island also went on stage.

"We're ready now," Abbey said. She turned to Victoria and motioned for the music to start.

Toph: _  
Many nights we've prayed  
with no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we ever knew we could_

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

Katara:_  
In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proved in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here _

Toph:

_Now I'm standing here_

Katara:_  
With heart so full I can't explain_

Both: _  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say_

_  
There can be miracles_

Katara:

_When you believe_

Toph:

_When you believe_

Katara:_  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill_

Toph:

_It's hard to kill_

Both:_  
Who knows what miracles_

Katara:_  
You can achieve_

Toph:

_You can achieve_

Both:_  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe..._

Children: _  
A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai  
Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar- ba-ko-desh  
Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta  
Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta  
A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra... _

_  
_All: _  
There can be miracles  
When you believe   
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill _

Toph:

_Its hard to kill_

All:_  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve _

Katara:

_You can achieve_

All:

_When you believe.  
Somehow you will  
Now you will  
You will when you believe_

Toph and Katara: _  
You will when you believe_

The audience was cheering madly. Katara curtsied and Toph smiled. The children were just ecstatic that they got a chance to sing. Abbey had tears in her eyes.

"That was amazing!" she said and hugged Katara. Abbey tried to hug Toph, but she wasn't interested.

"You two need to go up more often," Victoria said, shuffling the papers on her piano, "That was too good!"

Katara went downstage to hug Zuko, who had gone up to the front of the audience to congratulate her. But, Abbey intervened.

"Wowthatwasgreatletsdothatagainsometimeokaystop," she said in a rushed tone while pushing apart the two teenagers. It didn't work, and Abbey just ended up getting squished between the two. They let go, and she crawled away to go get the next song ready.


	6. Guy Love

"**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" **Abbey's shriek of terror rang all throughout her auditorium. Everyone within a five-mile radius could hear it, and it echoed in everyone's ears for quite a while after that.

"What did you just say to me?!?!" The teenager continued to shriek at her boyfriend, who was no more than one foot away from her. Never in all of her life had she heard those words.

"I think we should break up," is what Billy told Abbey. As you can tell, she didn't take it very well at all.

"What do you mean 'I think we should brake up?' We've been going out for, like, ever! Why now?!" She screamed at him. By then, a huge crowd of Avatar characters gathered in a semicircle around them. In front of the group were Ezekiel, Mattysen, and Victoria; they were ready to jump if ever Abbey should pick up something from around her potentially lethal.

"It's getting too serious for me. I'm not ready for this kind of commitment," Billy said, still holding Abbey's hand.

"What do you mean too serious? All we've done is kiss! We haven't even gotten beyond you meeting my brother!" The girl screamed, motioning towards Ezekiel.

"I know, but still. It's been fun. Bye, Abbey," He kissed her cheek, only to be smacked hard I the face. As she cried, she unlocked the auditorium doors, kicked her ex in the balls, and pushed him out the door. That was the last of Billy any of the Avatar characters ever saw.

Abbey was too busy shaking to say anything else. Mattysen retreated from behind the camera to comfort her friend. The brokenhearted girl was mumbling something about all she gave to Billy, and how she had always been the one to split things up first.

Ezekiel was about to approach his little sister, when Victoria touched his shoulder.

"Um," she stared, looking toward Abbey, "I think you should let the ladies handle it. Today, you take over. Have fun." She left Ezekiel standing in front of the crowd of characters alone.

"Hi, guys," Ezekiel said, waving dumbly at the cartoon characters.

"What the hell just happened," Azula said, putting her finger in her ear to make sure she could still hear alright.

"My sister's asshole of a boyfriend just broke up with her. But that's beside the point," he said, looking around. "Do you know where Abbey keeps her clipboard?" Aang pointed towards a desk, and Ezekiel picked up the board and continued with what was important: the show.

"Let's see, what's next?" He scanned the list with his eyes, and his face brightened when he saw what was next.

"She does love me!" He said, hugging himself. He stepped onstage and continued talking. "I requested this! Okay Sokka and Aang, you're up. This isn't from a movie or Broadway play, but its from one of My favorite shows."

The two boys got on stage and were handed scripts. Since he didn't know how to play any musical instrument, he popped a C.D. into a stereo. He turned the volume way up high to drained out the sounds of Abbey's pathetic wails.

"As the little girl says," Ezekiel announced, "Let us begin."

Aang:

_Let's face the facts about me and you, _

_a love unspecified,_

_though I'm proud to call you chocolate bear, _

_the crowd will always stop and stare_

Sokka:

_I feel exactly those feelings too _

_and that's why I keep them inside _

'_cause this bear can't bare the worlds disdain _

_and sometimes it's easier to hide_

Both:

_Than explain our guy love, _

_that's all it is! _

_Guy love, _

_he's mine, I'm his. _

_There's nothing gay about it in our eyes!_

Sokka:

_You ask me bout this thing we share_

Aang:

_And he tenderly replies_

Sokka:

_Its guy love_

Both:

_Between two guys_

Sokka:

_We're closer than the average man and wife_

Aang:

_That's why our matching bracelets say Sokka and Aang_

Sokka:

_You know I'll stick by you for the rest of your life_

Aang:

_You're the only man who's ever let me play with his boomerang! _

Sokka (spoken):

_Whoa whoa, he's talking about my weapon_

Aang:

_There's no need to clarify_

Sokka:

_Oh no_

Aang:

_Just let it grow more and more each day, _

_it's like I've married my best friend_

Sokka:

_But in a totally manly way!_

Both:

_Let's go! _

_Its guy love _

_don't compromise _

_the feeling of some other guy _

_holding up your heart into the sky_

Aang:

_I'll be there to care through all the lows_

Sokka:

_I'll be there to share the highs, uh! _

Sokka did a move that looked like it had come out of a Michael Jackson music video. It left quite a few audience members disgusted.__

Both:

_It's guy love _

_between two guys_

Aang:

_And when I say 'I love you, Sokka'_

_it's not what it implies_

_  
_Both:

_It's guy love _

_between two guys _

Sokka held out his hand to shake Aang's, but he turned it down. Instead, Aang held up his arms.__

Aang (spoken):

_No hands! _

Sokka and Aang hugged. A few people in the audience clapped, but some were too disturbed to do so. At least Sokka and Aang had fun with it; they were still hugging and laughing. Ezekiel thought it was too good, and he cheered loudly. That is, until he heard his sister crying again.

"Okay, you guys take five. I need to go check on Abbey." he said, leaving the characters alone to further endure Sokka's and Aang's "guys love."


	7. A Girl Worth Fighting For

As the characters of _Avatar _took a break, Ezekiel checked up on his weeping sister, who had recently been dumped by her boyfriend of a few months.

"How's she doing," he asked Victoria. Mattysen was patting Abbey's back, much like a mother would do to a crying child. Victoria broke away from Abbey's hand in hers for a moment to talk to Ezekiel.

"Not fantastic, but not horrible," she said, looking towards Abbey once more. "Hey, Ezekiel. How about you help out with your little sister for a while. I can handle the show for a few minutes." Ezekiel nodded in agreement, and took Victoria's place.

Victoria got on stage, and tried to get the group's attention by waving her arms. When that failed to work, she put her fingers in her mouth, and let out a high-pitched whistle. That worked.

"Okay, hi, guys," Victoria said loudly to the audience. She pushed her black-rimmed glasses to the very edge of the bridge of her nose. "We're still doing a little damage control with Abbey, so I'll be taking over for the next chapter." The characters mumbled and shrugged their shoulders, so she took that as a "We're a-okay with that."

Victoria grabbed the clipboard from Abbey's desk and read it over. She smiled when she saw what was next.

"Abbey's so sweet. I recommended this," Victoria said. "This is from my very favorite Disney princess movie." She scanned the crowd, and picked out the next few people to go onstage.

"Up next is Zuko, Sokka, Iroh, Aang, and for an extra, the cabbage merchant!" she said. As the boys filed on stage and reviewed their scripts, Vicky sat down at the piano. She played a quick glissando to warm up, then gave herself and the newest victims of Abbey's torture the sign to start.

All:_  
For a long time we've been marching off to battle_

_  
_Zuko:_  
In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle_

All:_  
Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore..._

Sokka:_  
Hey, think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!_

_  
_Aang:_  
Huh...?!_

_  
_Sokka:_  
That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for!  
I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars..._

_  
_Zuko:_  
My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars_

_  
_Iroh:_  
I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what she cooks like;  
Beef, pork, chicken..._

All:_  
Mmm... _

Zuko:_  
Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer_

_  
_Sokka:_  
And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor_

_  
_All:_  
You can guess what we have missed the most, since we went off to war..._

Sokka:_  
What do we want?_

_  
_All:_  
A girl worth fighting for!_

Zuko:_  
My girl will think I have no faults_

_  
_Iroh:_  
That I'm a major find_

_  
_Aang:_  
How about a girl who's got a brain  
Who always speaks her mind?_

_  
_Sokka, Zuko, and Iroh:_  
Nah!_

Sokka:_  
My manly ways and turns of phrase are sure to thrill her..._

_  
_Zuko:_  
He thinks he's such a lady killer!_

_  
_Cabbage Merchant:_  
I've a girl back home who's unlike any other..._

Zuko:_  
Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother!_

_  
_All:_  
But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!_

Sokka:_  
What do we want?_

_  
_All:_  
A girl worth fighting for!_

Sokka:_  
Wish that I had..._

_  
_All:_  
A girl worth fighting for!_

All audience members clapped, and a couple girls blushed a little (guess which ones). Victoria was pretty proud of herself for being able to handle the show herself, but then she heard the distant wail of her brokenhearted friend.

"Take another break, guys," Victoria sighed deeply, "I have to go check on Abbey." She left, leaving the characters all alone once again.


	8. The Telephone Hour

"How's she doing now?" Victoria asked, walking up to Mattysen and Ezekiel, who were still comforting Abbey. Mattysen made a thumbs up, and Ezekiel smiled. Abbey looked better, but her eyes were still a little puffy from crying.

"I'm okay," she said with a sniffle. She wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "I should be a-okay by the next chapter." She looked up at Mattysen. "But until then . . . Mattie? Would you take over the show for just one song?"

"Of course," Mattysen said with a smile. She stood up and walked up onto center stage. For having such a petite body, she sure carried herself well; in Abbey's words, she walked like a supermodel.

"Hello, everyone!" She waved at the prisoners. Without looking on the checklist, she decided on the next song. "Okay, I want you guys to do _Telephone Hour _from _Bye Bye, Birdie _for me. Okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she picked out the teens to go up on stage.

"I want most teens except for Katara and Zuko, you guys stay in the audience. You represent Kim and Hugo." Some people in the audience gaped a little.

"I thought Abbey wanted Mai and Zuko to end up together," Ty Lee said. Mai and Zuko blushed and looked away from everyone.

"Well, yeah, she does," Mattysen said, "But Ezekiel paid me twenty bucks to make this song a Zutara. So there." All singers nodded and got onstage. The boys included Sokka, Jet, Hahn, and Haru. Girls included Ty Lee, Suki, Jin, Song, Toph, and Mai.

"Start please!" Mattysen yelled. She popped in a tape, and the song started.

_A TELEPHONE RINGS THREE TIMES_

Ty Lee:

_Hi, Nancy!_

Suki:  
_Hi, Helen!  
What's the story, morning glory?  
What's tale, nightingale?_

Ty Lee:  
_Tell me quick about Hugo and Kim!_

Jin:

_Hi, Margie!_

Song:

_Hi, Alice!  
What's the story, morning glory?_

Jin:

_What's the word, humming bird?_

Song:

_Have you heard about Hugo and Kim?_

All Girls:

_Did they really get pinned?  
Did she kiss him and cry?  
Did he pin the pin on?  
Or was he too shy?  
Well, I heard they got pinned_

All Boys:

_Yeah! Yeah!_

Girls:  
_I was hopin' they would!_

Boys:

_Oho!_

Girls:  
_Now they're livin' at last,_

Boys:

_He's gone_

Girls:  
_Goin' steady for good!_

Aang:  
_Hello, Mister Henkel, this is Harvey Johnson,  
Can I speak to Penelope Ann?_

Toph:

_Is it true about Kim?_

Aang:

_Penelope!_

Toph:

_I just knew it somehow_

Aang:

_About the prom..._

Toph:

_I must call her right up!_

Aang:

_Saturday?_

Toph:  
_I can't talk to you now!_

Girls:  
_Goin' steady,_

Boys:  
_You know it, man_

Girls:

_Goin' steady,_

Boys:

_It's crazy, man!_

Girls:

_Goin' steady,_

Boys:

_You know it_

Mai:  
_It won't last,  
Not at all!  
He's too thin,  
She's too tall!_

Aang:

_Hello, Missus Miller, this is Harvey Johnson,  
Can I speak to Debra Sue?_

Boys:

_Hi, you Hugo!  
Hi, you stupid!  
Watcha wanna go get pinned for?_

Girls:  
Well, I heard they got pinned

Boys:

Hey, you meathead

Girls:

I was hopin' they would

Boys:

Lost your moral

Girls:

Now they're livin' at last

Boys:  
Are you nutty

Girls:

Goin' steady for...

Aang:

_Hello, Mrs Garfein, is Charity home from school yet?_

Girls:

_Did they really get pinned? _

_Goin' steady!_

_We was hopin' they would_

_Goin' steady!_

_Now they're livin' at last_

_Goin' steady for good!_

Boys:  
_If you gotta go, that's the way to go,  
When they got you hooked,  
Then you're really cooked,  
Whatcha gonna do?  
Whatcha gonna do?_

Girls:  
_Well, I heard they got pinned!  
I was thinking they would!  
Now they're livin' at last  
Goin' steady for good_

_  
Goin' steady, _

_Goin' steady,  
Goin' steady,  
Steady for good  
Goin' steady, _

_Goin' steady,  
Goin' steady,  
Steady for good_

_He's in love with Kim!  
Kim's in love with him!_

Girls/Boys:  
_Well oh well, do tell!/ Goin' steady, goin' steady, goin' steady, steady for good.  
Well oh well, do tell!/ Goin' steady, goin' steady, goin' steady, steady for good._

Girls:  
_That's the way it should be!  
They'll be happy, I know!  
Going steady for me.  
That's the way it should go!_

All:  
_Goin' steady, _

_Goin' steady,  
Goin' steady,  
Steady for good  
Goin' steady,  
Goin' steady,_

_Goin' steady  
Oh yeah!!!_


	9. La Vie Boheme

After the last song, Mattysen went back to check on Abbey. To her happiness, the formerly heartbroken teenager was better now; her eyes were bright and determined.

"I can't let Billy hold me back from continuing the show any longer. I'm back in business, baby!" Abbey said to no one in particular. She hopped back onstage to a couple welcoming claps from the friendlier prisoners.

"I missed doing this, guys. How was having my friends as hosts?" she asked her audience. Most of the people in the auditorium sighed inexpressively, while others gave scared whimpers, and even a couple let out a contented sigh. "Well, that's good… I guess. Let's continue!"

Abbey got out her clipboard and examined it intently. She picked out the members she needed and popped a CD into its player. "Because this is physically impossible to play on the piano," Abbey said.

"Now, the couples for this song are totally screwed up, but this is the best way it could work out. So live with it." She pressed the 'play' button and signaled for the victims on the stage to begin.

Haru (spoken):  
_Who died? _

Jet (spoken):  
_Our akita _

Aang, Zuko, Haru, and Sokka (spoken):  
_Evita _

Jet:  
_You make fun, yet I'm the one  
Attempting to do some good  
Or do you really want a neighborhood  
Where people piss on your stoop every night? _  
_Bohemia, Bohemia's  
a fallacy in your head  
This is Calcutta  
Bohemia is dead _

Aang:  
_Dearly beloved, we gather here to say  
our goodbyes _

Sokka and Zuko:   
_Dies Ira, Dies Illa  
Kyrie Eleison  
Yitgadal V' Yitkadash_

Aang:  
_Here she lies,  
No one knew her worth  
The late great daughter of Mother Earth  
On these nights when we celebrate the birth  
In that little town of Bethlehem  
We raise our glass  
You bet your ass to...  
La Vie Boheme  
_  
All:  
_La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme _

Aang:  
_To days of inspiration,  
Playing hooky, making something  
Out of nothing, the need  
To express to communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane,  
Going mad  
To loving tension, no pension  
To more than one dimension,   
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, hating pretension,  
Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old mom and dad  
To riding your bike  
Midday past the three piece suits  
To fruits, to no absolutes  
To Absolut, to choice  
To the Village Voice  
To any passing fad  
To being an us for once,  
Instead of a them _

All:  
_La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme _

Toph and Katara are sprawled over a table making out (acting it out, I mean!). Ozai is staring at them harshly.

Ozai:  
_Ahemm _

Toph (spoken):  
_Hey Mister... She's my sister _

Iroh:  
_So that's five miso soup,  
Four seaweed salad  
Three soy burger dinner,  
Two tofu dog platter  
And one pasta with meatless balls  
_  
Zuko (spoken):  
_Eww _

Sokka (spoken):  
_It tastes the same _

Mai (spoken):  
_If you close your eyes _

Iroh:  
_And thirteen orders of fries  
Is that it here? _

All:  
_Wine and beer! _

Mai and Haru:  
_To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To leather, to dildos, To curry Vindaloo  
To Huevos Rancheros, and Maya Angelou _

Toph and Sokka:  
_Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion,  
Creation, Vacation _

Aang:  
_Mucho masturbation _

Toph and Sokka:  
_Compassion, to fashion, to passion  
When it's new _

Sokka:  
_To Sontag _

Haru:  
_To Sondheim _

Mai, Haru, Toph, and Sokka:  
_To anything taboo _

Sokka and Zuko:   
_Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage_

Sokka:  
_Lenny Bruce _

Zuko:  
_Langston Hughes _

Toph:  
_To the stage! _

Katara:  
_To Uta _

Mai:  
_To Buddha _

Toph and Katara:  
_Pablo Neruda, too _

Aang and Mai:  
_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow _  
_To blow off Auntie Em _

All:  
_La Vie Boheme _

Ozai (spoken):  
_Sisters? _

Toph and Katara (spoken):  
_We're close _

Haru and Sokka:  
_Brothers! _

Aang, Haru, and Mai:  
_Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens,   
Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,  
Pee Wee Herman  
German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein  
Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa   
Carmina Burana  
_  
All:  
_To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy  
Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC  
To no shame, never playing the fame game  
_  
Sokka:  
_To marijuana _

All:  
_To sodomy  
It's between God and me  
To S&M _

Jet:  
_Waiter, Waiter, Waiter!! _

All:  
_La Vie Boheme _

Sokka (spoken):  
_In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner... Maureen Johnson, just back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will perform Native American tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello- Which she ain't never studied_.

Zuko (spoken):  
_And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days. _

Aang (spoken):  
_and Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair/handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred_  
__

And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song  
  
Zuko picked up a guitar and started to play.

_That doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's Waltz' _

Sokka (spoken):  
_Angel Dumott-Schunard will model her latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10-gallon plastic pickle tub. _

Haru (spoken):  
_And Collins will recount his exploits as an Anarchist... Including the tale of  
his successful reprogramming of the MIT virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcasts the words: _

All (screamed):  
_'Actual Reality - ACT UP - Fight AIDS!' _

Mai pulled Zuko aside from all of the others on stage. Katara (playing Joanne) broke character and was notably fuming.

Mai:  
_Excuse me, did I do something wrong?   
I get invited, then ignored all night long _

Zuko:  
_I've been trying, I'm not lying  
No one's perfect, I've got baggage _

Mai:  
_Life's too short babe, time is flying  
I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine _

Zuko:  
_I should tell you- _

Mai:  
_I've got baggage, too _

Zuko:  
_I should tell you-- _

Both:  
_Baggage- _

All others:  
_Wine And Beer!_

A box on Mai's waist beeped. She pressed the 'off' button and swallowed a pill that was pulled from her pocket.

Mai:  
_AZT break _

Zuko:  
_You? _

Mai:  
_Me. You? _

Zuko:  
_Mimi _

While some people were deeply disturbed by the song, everyone else in the audience clapped quite a bit. Abbey bowed, thinking they were clapping for her.

"It's good to be back," she said to herself. Abbey then turned to Ezekiel, who was smirking. "It's also good to have a bit of Maiko back on stage. We'll talk later about the stunt you pulled with Mattysen." She blew a kiss to her brother, then hopped on stage for the next number.


	10. Suddenly Seymour

"Alright, let's do it!" Abbey announced. She looked at her list. "I love this musical the next song is from to death, even though it's not extremely well known. I need Toph and Aang on stage please." The two reluctantly stepped onto the stage. "You guys are going to sing _Suddenly Seymour _from _Little Shop of Horrors."_

"Why'd you have me sing with Twinkletoes?" Toph whined, flexing a thumb in Aang's direction. "He's a pansy."

"Because next to Maiko, Taang is my favorite pairing!"

"Taang?"

"You and Aang as a couple." Toph gagged and Aang blushed. "Anyway," Abbey continued, "Let's get on with it!" She handed the two kids scripts and sat at the piano and begun to play.

Aang:

__

Lift up your head.  
Wash off your mascara.  
Here, take my Kleenex.  
Wipe that lipstick away.  
Show me your face,  
Clean as the morning.  
I know things were bad,  
But now they're okay.

Suddenly Seymour  
Is standing beside you.  
You don't need no makeup.  
Don't have to pretend.  
Suddenly Seymour  
Is here to provide you.  
Sweet understanding,  
Seymour's your friend

Toph:

__

Nobody ever  
Treated me kindly.  
Daddy left early.  
Mama was poor.  
I'd meet a man and  
I'd follow him blindly.  
He'd snap his fingers.  
Me, I'd say "sure."

Suddenly Seymour  
Is standin' beside me.  
He don't give me orders.  
He don't condescend.  
Suddenly Seymour  
Is here to provide me.  
Sweet understanding,  
Seymour's my friend.

Aang:

__

Tell me this feeling lasts till forever.  
Tell me the bad times are clean washed away!

Toph:

__

Please understand that it's still  
Strange and frightnin'.  
For losers like I've been ,  
It's so hard to say,

Toph/Aang:

__

Suddenly Seymour/ Suddenly Seymour,

He purified me/ He purified you.

Suddenly Seymour/ Suddenly Seymour,

Showed me I can/ Yes, you can!

Both (Aang in parenthesis):

__

Learn how to be more,

The girl that's inside me (you).

With sweet understanding,

With sweet understanding,

With sweet understanding,

Seymour's my (your) man!

The audience erupted. Especially Katara, both proud that Aang did a great job and excited that he might've found someone else to fawn over. She couldn't help, however, feeling a little jealous of Toph; Aang liked her first.

The song had ended in a hug between Toph and Aang. And it was getting more and more awkward by the second.

"You can let go of me now, Aang," Toph chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," Aang said and blushed. They both laughed inwardly. Abbey, who was watching the two, awed.

"Look how cute they are," she said, poking her friends and brother in the sides.

"For once," Ezekiel said, "I agree."

"So, more Taang?"

"Most definitely."


	11. Good Morning, Baltimore

"Come on people, let's continue!" Abbey yelled over the loud murmur of the crowd. "Recently," she continued, "I saw this amazing musical called _Hairspray, _so I saw it only fitting that I have someone sing a song from the movie."

"So," Victoria finished for Abbey, "Up next is Katara!" She tossed her a script. Katara briefly read it and raised her hand to get Abbey's attention.

"Why'd you have me sing this song?" she asked.

"Because you have a happy-go-lucky attitude and those crazy hair loopies!" Abbey said matter-of-factly. She twirled her fingers while explaining Katara's hair.

"Okay! That's good enough for me!" Katara said and bounced onstage to sing.

Katara:

__

Oh, oh, oh  
Woke up today  
Feeling the way I always do  
Oh, oh, oh  
Hungry for something  
That I can't eat  
Then I hear that beat  
The rhythm of town  
Starts calling me down  
It's like a message from  
High above  
Oh, oh, oh  
Pulling me out  
To the smiles and the  
Streets that I love

Good morning Baltimore  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony

Good morning Baltimore  
And some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me

Oh, oh, oh  
Look at my hair  
What "do" can compare with mine today?  
Oh, oh, oh,  
I've got my hairspray and radio  
I'm ready to go

The rats on the street  
All dance round my feet  
They seem to say  
"Tracy, it's up to you!"  
So, oh, oh  
Don't hold me back  
'Cause today all my dreams will come true

Good morning Baltimore  
There's the flasher who lives next door  
There's the bum on his bar room stool  
They wish me luck on my way to school

Good morning Baltimore  
And some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me

I know every step  
I know every song  
I know there's a place where I belong  
I see all those party lights shining ahead  
So someone invite me  
Before I drop dead!

So, Oh, Oh  
Give me a chance  
'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star  
Oh, oh, oh  
Something inside of me makes me move  
When I hear the groove  
My ma tells me no  
But my feet tell me go!  
It's like a drummer inside my heart  
Oh, oh, oh  
Don't make me wait  
One more moment for my life to start...

I love you Baltimore  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony

And I promise Baltimore  
That some day when  
I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me...  
Baltimore and me...  
Baltimore and me!


	12. I Can Hear The Bells

The auditorium was filled with nonstop chatter. Zuko was talking with Katara in what sounded like a sultry voice, but he kept peeking over at Mai, who smiled every time she caught his eye. Ty Lee was smiling with Mai, and Azula looked pissed (but when does she not). Every one seemed pretty content until-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone ducked. Sokka shouted, "Oh no, someone dumped her again!"

Abbey came storming through the room. But she looked… happy. Over excited and seizuring is more like it. She ran into the audience, picked out Mai and Zuko, and dragged them onstage.

"Why did you not tell me?!" she screamed happily at them, and hugged the two tightly.

Mai pushed her away. "What are you talking about?" she asked angrily. Abbey reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. On the paper was a picture of Mai and Zuko kissing (courtesy of avatar spirit dot net). Everyone in the audience gasped. Katara screamed, ran up onstage, slapped Zuko, and ran to the bathroom crying.

"How did you get that?" Zuko asked stuttering. Mai was speechless, an she was blushing like a maniac.

"That doesn't matter," Abbey said, putting the photo away. "You animal," she joked to Zuko and playfully punched him in the arm.

"I-I-… I should go check on Katara," Zuko said sadly. As he turned to go, Toph kicked the ground and shot him into the air with a pillar of rock.

"You will never go near her again," Sokka yelled. He thanked Toph and ran after his sister. Toph followed him, and Aang followed Toph.

The rest of the audience was stunned into silence. Azula was the only one who could speak, but all she could do was cover her eyes and mutter "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew EW!!!" Over and over again.

"Let's continue!" Mattysen said. She grabbed the script from Abbey and handed it to Mai. "Get up on the stage. And Ty Lee, we'll need you for a minute, too."

Mai and Ty Lee went onstage. Ty Lee was smiling uncontrollably. Mai was, too. Surprising, isn't it?

"Let's go," Victoria said as she started to play the piano.

Mai:

__

I can hear the bells

Ty Lee (spoken):

__

Tracy, are you all right?

Mai:

__

Well, don'tcha hear them chime?

Ty Lee (spoken):

__

I don't hear anything

Mai:

__

Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?

And all because he...

Touched me

He looked at me and stared, yes he

Bumped me

My heart was unprepared when he

Tapped me

And knocked me off my feet

One little touch

Now my life's complete 'cause when he

Nudged me

Love put me in a fix, yes it

Hit me

Just like a ton of bricks, yes my

Heart burst

Now i know what life's about

One little touch

And love's knocked me out and...

I can hear the bells

My head is spinning

I can hear the bells

Something's beginning

Everybody says

That a girl who looks like me

Can't win his love

Well, just wait and see 'cause

I can hear the bells

Just hear them chiming

I can hear the bells

My temperature's climbing

I cant contain my joy

'Cause i finally found the boy

I've been missin'

Listen!

I can hear the bells

Round one

He'll ask me on a date and then

Round two

I'll primp, but won't late because

Round three's

When we kiss inside his car

Won't go all the way

But I'll go pretty far!

And then,

Round four

He'll ask me for my hand and then

Round five

We'll book the wedding band so by

Round six

Amber, much to your surprise

This heavyweight champion

Takes the prize and...

I can hear the bells

My ears are ringing

I can hear the bells

The bridesmaids are singing

Everybody says

That a guy who's such a gem

Won't look my way

Well, the laugh's on them 'cause

I can hear the bells

My father will smile

I can hear the bells

As he walks me down the aisle

My mother starts to cry

But I can't see 'cause Link and I

Are French kissin'

Listen!

I can hear the bells

I can hear the bells

My head is reeling

I can hear the bells

I can't stop the feeling

Everybody warns

That he won't like what he'll see

But I know that he'll look

Inside of me yeah,

I can hear the bells

Today's just the start 'cause

I can hear the bells

And 'til death do us part

And even when we die

We'll look down from up above

Remembering the night

That we two fell in love

We both will share a tear

And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'

Listen!

I can hear the bells

I can hear the bells

I can hear the bells…

Mai stood smiling. Ty Lee hugged her tightly. Azula was still too disgusted to do anything.

"You were saying…?" Abbey said and turned to Ezekiel. He sighed angrily, and gave his sister fifty dollars. "Thank you."


End file.
